Science show
by Mettlei
Summary: Grimmjow wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him when he opened the lab door... Yaoi. OOC. kinky.


Date written: 10th march. 2012.

Warnings: yaoi. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...

Pairings: Grimmjow _ Szayel...

Science show...

Grimmjow had a terrible headache and he had tried everything even as much as ignore it for it to go away, but that didn't happen so he was on his way for the Octava Espadas laboratory. Surely Szayel Aporro Grantz will have a nice little pill for him. And no, the headache wasn't a lie and it wasn't an excuse to go and see the pink haired nutcase! Okay so, was it a crime to have crush on Szayel. He was Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques he could crush on whoever he wanted... and he wanted Szayel for a good while already. It was enough to glance at the pink haired lean man to get his senses tingling the right way.

But whatever, he's going in there and he's going to ask for a pill and then Szayel will, like always flirt with him and bat those long eyelashes at him bouncing around him giving off the scent of pure sex...mmmh... deep in his thoughts, he kind of forgot to knock on the white door and stepped inside.

He wasn't ready...

The first thing he heard was a delighted squeal of pleasure and the first thing he _saw_ made him grab his crotch as all the blood was suddenly just _there_ leaving his head feeling all dizzy.

Szayel was there on a lab table among all the tubes and coloured liquids, naked...absolutely fucking naked the pale skin sweaty and flushed...but that wasn't even it, it was the _position_. Szayel was not facing him, on all fours the delicate comparing to him man was moaning with the little pretty ass in the air repeatedly showing a what seemed to be a test tube made of glass inside the pink asshole. Grimmjow with his jaw hanging down felt his hard cock twitch in his fist as Szayel forced the object inside roughly, he could only hope for Szayel's sake that the glass was tempered and unbreakable.

But...what a sight it was... the damn glass was...well you know..._glass_..._see through_...the delicious backside was spread open before his hungry eyes and he was chewing his lower lip mercilessly trying not to moan out loud though it seemed Szayel was too deep in enjoyment to care even if he would, the man was whimpering and moaning and _writhing_ there looking so desperate to be fucked.

"Ahh fuck... so good...so good...mhhh...G-Grimm-jow..."

And that was...his name...moaned out...

Grimmjow's blue eyes were devouring Szayel's luscious ass swallowing the improvised glass toy and the hard pinkish cock hanging between the crazy scientist's slender legs while he slipped out of his white robes.

Completely naked now he went for the shivering form and the thankfully sturdy looking table stopping right at the edge on Szayel's side for a short while, he enjoyed the close up of the delicate backside being deliberately abused in the sexiest way he had seen.

When his hand grabbed Szayel's wrist and pulled it away from the tube the scientist screeched and tried to turn around but Grimmjow pressed his chest on the bare back from the side grabbing hold of pink soft hair holding the man in place while he leaned closer till his lips found a delicate ear.

"I hope you're not comparing that silly glass to me Szayel..." he husked out pleased when Szayel hearing his voice gasped and then moaned lowly trying to grab him with the hand he wasn't restricting it ended on Grimmjow's naked hip, the scientist shivered and Grimmjow could see the pretty pink mouth part and the beautiful golden eyes glaze over since the scientists spectacles were removed.

"G-Grimmjow..."

Oh but Grimmjow liked the whimpering tone of his name coming from the pretty lips, grinning like a maniac he grasped Szayel's hand tighter. "You wanna know what your little show did to me? Feel it..." he pressed the scientists hand upon his hard arousal groaning when Szayel all but grabbed on it squeezing him.

"Oh...Grimmjow... you're huge... so hard!" Szayel moaned out trying to get up from the compromising position but Grimmjow's hand in the pink hair tightened pressing the flushed cheek against the table.

"Stay like that..." he demanded removing the delicate hand from his engorged cock he moved behind Szayel licking his lips when the Octava obeyed and stayed put with trembling slender thighs parted and the still stuffed ass in the air.

Grimmjow's large callused hands laid on the soft cheeks feeling their perfect form and perfect fleshiness while Szayel squirmed starting to pant just from his touch.

"And to think you could of just come to me and ask me instead of this... hmm Szayel this is very naughty of you, look at your pretty pink slut-hole swallowing the tube...naughty...do you like it." he asked one of his hands spanking the round globe the other grabbing the edge of the tube and pushing it deeper.

"Ah...Grimmjow..." the pink haired scientist mewled with the spine arching beautifully pushing the ass back to get the lifeless object deeper, Grimmjow once more hoping that Szayel was smart enough to use tempered glass started to roughly drill the pretty pucker unable to resist the urge to spank the creamy cheeks till they were red and till Szayel shuddered screaming his name and splattering the creamy juices over the lab table.

Szayel moaned softly after the orgasm and sagged barely keeping the position. "Grimmjow...let me get up...let me please you..."

Grimmjow himself was shivering from the excitement, Szayel cumming was by far the most erotic sight he had seen and the sounds were the most erotic he had heard, his cock was screaming for attention, growling like an animal he removed the tube from Szayel and rubbed his middle finger on the twitching pucker realising that Szayel had lubricated himself, well of course...Szayel was a perfectionist after all...insane...but perfectionist nonetheless.

His middle finger slipped in with ease, he pumped it in the heat for a while literally drooling at the pretty sight ignoring the way Szayel squirmed and whined.

"Grimmjow!" this time it was impatient...eager... Grimmjow pretty much loved it.

"What? I'm busy here..." and he was you know, he had to add the second finger and watch himself spread the swollen opening beautifully. Szayel groaned but stayed in place, ah the mad scientist obeying him was bliss.

"What kind of oils did you use on your pretty fuck-hole, mm?" he purred, yes, he actually purred now feeling his drool slide down his chin as both his index fingers were buried in the tight heat and pulled in opposite directions letting him see the inside of the snug channel.

"W-what?"

"Was it something... toxic...?"

"What? No...h-herbal..."

"Good..." Grimmjow cooed plunging his tongue in the opening as deep as he could wriggling it around and chuckling darkly when Szayel yelped and then moaned in a lovely high pitch.

"Ahh Grimmjow...oh you're a pervert...oh dear..."

Grimmjow nodded mentally about the pervert part wondering did Szayel realise that showing a glass tube up his ass was perverted too. He removed his fingers from the hole parting the ass cheeks, squeezing them, forcing his tongue deeper and starting to tongue-fuck the pretty willing ass.

"Grimmjow..." it was a high pitched warning and Grimmjow realised it but he was too engrossed in the way Szayel pushed back on his face even as much as reaching back and grabbing his electric blue hair forcing him to go deeper, he didn't mind in the least.

He watched Szayel's pale back arch with the pink haired head thrown back as the lean body convulsed, he growled when he realised the beauty was once more cumming.

He pulled back grinning and gasping for air patting the saliva wetted wrinkled skin with his fingertips. "Mm Szayel babe you're such a slut... you love your little ass played with, don't you? Cumming just like that..."

"Yes. Fuck, Grimmjow just fuck me...fuck me!"

Finally he moved Szayel grabbing the thin arms and pulling the beauty down from the table to stand before him while he turned with his back pressed against the same table he looked into the scientists pretty flushed face grinning he pressed his mouth over Szayel's groaning when the pink haired man returned his kiss full force letting him plunge his tongue and explore.

After the first kiss with the man he pushed on the delicate shoulders till Szayel got the intention and sunk to the knees facing Grimmjow's long since dripping cock.

"Suck me..." was all Grimmjow said and it seemed sufficient, Szayel's pink tongue sneaked out licking hungrily at the tip gathering the pre-cum there. Grimmjow could only growl and watch Szayel pleasing him, watch the plump lips part to take him in the hot mouth, watch his large length sink in the moist cavern.

His hands fisted pink hair when the scientist started to suck him hard, guzzling his cock deeply and playing the tongue over him.

"Fuck...you're so pretty with your mouth full of my cock...shit..." crazed he pushed Szayel on himself roughly moaning deeply when the pretty nose pushed into his blue pubic hair and his cock was down the scientists throat, squeezed there insanely as Szayel swallowed on him.

"Look at me..."

Szayel did, driving him crazy with the sight of the big golden eyes lusty and needy and...pleased, looking at him as if he was a king... he was one.

"You like it, don't you... you're hard again aren't you...sucking my cock arouses you, huh? Such a pretty little slut..."

Szayel moaned on his length and nodded faintly closing the big eyes when Grimmjow tightened his grip in the lovely hair pushing and pulling the hot mouth on himself frantically, fucking the pretty mouth with jerky thrusts bucking his muscled hips to get deeper still.

When Szayel coughed he pulled back hoisting the delicate body up watching the swollen parted lips gasp for air hungrily. He was right though the pretty scientist was once more hard and leaking pre-cum, their arousals met and rubbed together, Szayel's golden eyes opening half way looking at him.

"Grimmjow...fuck me..."

Without a word this time he turned Szayel around bending the lean body over the lab table, hoisting and bending the slender legs till they were on the table as well and the reddened backside was sticking over the edge of the table, perfect.

His hands spread the fleshy globes hard till the twitching entrance parted slightly revealing a deeper shade of pink he rubbed his cock head against it teasing it to part for him till he forced the tip inside feeling Szayel shudder and grab the farthest edge of the table turning the head with one cheek plastered on the tables surface gasping for air and moaning deliciously, Grimmjow thrust inside harshly moaning himself when Szayel screamed scarping the nails on the table and clutching the inner walls around him.

"Oh...ahh I'm gonna...tear...G-Grimmjow... too big..."

Grimmjow was keeping still, clenching his jaw not even trying to answer, he didn't trust his voice now, his breaths came in gasps, trying to calm the scientist without words his callused hands stroked the pale lower back and massaged the juicy ass cheeks rather gently, he knew he was big, this was the least he could do to soothe the trembling creature in his clutches.

And it seemed to be working the tight walls around him calmed and Szayel moaned lowly at his gentle ministrations wriggling the little backside for him slightly due to the restricting position.

"Ready babe?" he was asking but already grabbed the lithe hips in his hands readying himself, Szayel moaned and nodded grabbing the edge of the table once more.

As soon as Grimmjow started to move he was in heaven, Szayel was like a vice around him and the lovely sounds the scientist was producing was making him growl and moan In return, his pace growing with each thrust, with each time his cock went deeply stretching the pink hole and visibly making Szayel's delicate ass wider when he was buried deeply.

"Grimmjow... mm fuck... harder...fuck me hard."

Choking on his moans Grimmjow gripped Szayel's hips in a steel grip starting to mercilessly slam into the smaller frame slapping their sweaty skin together enjoying the shrill cries and delighted screeches Szayel so willingly let out.

"Mh, you like it rough Szayel, oh fuck yes you like it... you love your ass fucked hard and **rough**, don't you..."

"Yes...yes...yesyesyessss!" Szayel was writhing against the table and trying to push himself back as best as he could to help bounce his sore ass on the huge cock fucking him raw, breathless he screamed Grimmjow's name.

He could hear it and he could feel it when the tight walls clutched on his cock, Szayel was cumming again, screaming his name like a forbidden mantra, growling he pulled himself out and flipped the pink haired beauty around to face him.

Grinning about Szayel's limpness and breathlessness he spread the slender legs widely keeping them straight by the ankles as he pushed himself back inside the now stretched but still so damn tight heat. His face turned animalistic and nearly insane when Szayel whimpering cutely pressed a delicate hand on the stomach as if the Octava could feel his cock pressing outwards there, probably could.

He was pounding himself inside the fastest and deepest he could watching Szayel's pretty pink cock bounce on the flat belly, hard again as if the scientist hadn't come just a minute ago.

"Fuck...so good Szayel...your ass feels amazing... you feel amazing..." he praised clutching Szayel's waist leaning down and sucking the exposed throat as Szayel had thrown the head back arching off the table towards him moaning and mewling.

"Grimmjow...please...t-touch me...p-please touch my cock..."

Ah, right...he neglected the beauty's cock didn't he?

He let go of Szayel's one ankle he was still holding, to please the flushed shaft making his thrusts slow and deep as he stroked skilfully.

That apparently was Szayel's limit...and his too.

Looking down at the beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure he released his juices into the beauty while the same substance spurted on his hand and his stomach.

Incredible... his orgasm was simply incredible it shook him like never before, it made him growl and clutch on Szayel's shoulder as he pressed his sweaty face in the graceful neck biting down pretty much like the feline he was. The beauty under him moaned softly and he felt delicate fingers stroke his wide back.

Damn...

"Szayel... that was so...amazing..." he admitted still breathless hoping that the scientist will agree and let him ravage the perfect body on regular basis.

A soft chuckle came from Szayel, a bit strangled though but Grimmjow thought it's because of his weight squashing the scientist he tried to push himself up on his muscled arms failing miserably falling back he sighed surely the Octava will survive his weight for a bit longer, just till he regains some of his strength.

"It sure was Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow was content like a kitten after a huge bowl of delicious milk snuggling into Szayel's neck forgetting that he's the tough big bad Grimmjow who doesn't snuggle.

"Grimmjow...?"

"Mm?"

"You're heavy..."

"Sorry babe..." he pushed himself up weakly standing on his shaking legs bending down and grabbing his white robes throwing them over his shoulder as he walked over Szayel's working table grabbing the discarded white robes for the scientist and the metal framed glasses.

He passed them to Szayel who looked simply delicious all flushed and with the pink hair messed sexily. Szayel took the offered clothes looking into Grimmjow's blue eyes somewhat oddly.

Grimmjow could tell Szayel wants to say something and was the scientist really...shy?

"What is it babe?"

Szayel was still looking at him after putting on the glasses and fixing them delicately. "I have showers in the back..."

Grimmjow grinned maniacally throwing his white clothes on the floor grabbing Szayel's out of the scientists hands and discarding those too, he scooped the yelping Octava on his muscled arms.

"Was that an invitation for a hot steamy shower sex, babe?"

"You think you have the stamina for it?"

"Oh. I'll show you..."

_An: hmm you'll have to excuse the shortness of this... I really do love Szayel the mad scientist and Grimmjow the perfect naughty seme... as for the title 'science show' I couldn't resist...*snickers*._

_Tell me what you think of it? let me know if you want more of Szayel..._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
